disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Me and My Dad
is a 1994 Mouse Works storybook featuring Goofy and his son, Max. In this book, Max recalls some of the good and not-so-good times that he and his dad shared on a day at the beach. Synopsis One day, Goofy and Max prepare to go to the beach. Goofy suggests that Max make a list of everything he wanted to bring, but Max feels certain that he won't forget anything and loads up the car with lots of beach equipment. On their drive to the beach, their car suddenly gets a flat tire. Max is worried because he had removed the spare tire from the trunk to make room for all of the gear he had loaded into the trunk back before they left home. Luckily, Goofy had put the spare tire and other necessities back into the car before they left. Goofy jacks up the car and, with Max's help, is able to change the tire. Upon arriving at the beach, Goofy and Max unload and set up all of their beach gear. When Goofy asks Max for some suntan lotion, Max realizes that he had forgotten to bring any, regretting his previous decision to not make a list like Goofy had suggested. The two head over to a food stand to buy some lotion, as well as some food, but Goofy had forgotten his money. Thankfully, Max is able to pay for the food and lotion. Goofy and Max then go snorkeling and see all kinds of things underwater, all of which Max can identify after having learned their names in school. They later find a tide pool and collect seashells from it. Soon, Goofy and Max return to their gear for some lunch. While Goofy reads his newspaper, Max decidess to take a little nap. Afterwards, the two head back into the water to go surfboarding. Max gets up on his board and instructs Goofy to do the same, kicking and paddling when a big wave comes. After plenty of lessons, Goofy makes his son proud with his newfound surfing skills. Back on the beach, Goofy and Max build a large sand castle. But then, the tide comes in. The two try to stop the water by building walls and digging trenches, but the tide sweeps away the castle. Goofy is upset, but Max reassures him that they can build another one. By the day's end, it's time to go home. Goofy and Max walk along the beach together as the sun sets behind them. Goofy is really appreciative of all that Max had taught him that day, and the two had a really fun time together. Trivia *While this book was released a whole seven months before the release of A Goofy Movie, its artwork uses the designs for Goofy, Max, and their car from the movie. *Chronologically, since Max was far less friendly towards his dad at the beginning of A Goofy Movie than he is in this story, and was implied in said movie to have grown distant from Goofy for the longest time since Goof Troop, this book might take place a little after the movie's events during the same summer season, as Max had come to appreciate Goofy and was willing to spend time with him again by the movie's end. *This book was adapted into a DVD storybook on the DVD release of An Extremely Goofy Movie, narrated by Max himself, complete with vocals provided by Jason Marsden. *Oddly, Goofy's garage is colored blue in this story, when it was yellow in Goof Troop and and an off-white color in A Goofy Movie. It would later return to being yellow in An Extremely Goofy Movie (and even in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). Category:Books Category:Goofy storybooks